


Propósito

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas cosas que Rin no sabe, y otras tantas que no recuerda. Pero si de algo está seguro, es que quiere que su padre esté orgulloso de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propósito

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pretenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Desde que el mar se llevó a su padre, mamá trabaja mucho.

Rin apenas la ve. Por la mañana, está demasiado dormido mientras desayuna y se viste por inercia, y sólo cuando llegan al colegio y él y Gou reciben un beso en la mejilla se da cuenta de que es su madre quien lo ha llevado hasta allí. Al salir de clase, la abuela los recoge, y pasan toda la tarde con ella hasta que mamá sale del trabajo cuando ya es de noche y los recoge, y entonces apenas tienen tiempo para hablar antes de irse a dormir.

A veces, Rin se pregunta si se está convirtiendo en su padre. Cada vez la ve menos, y tiene la sensación de que pronto pasará semanas sin saber nada de ella, como papá cuando se iba durante mucho tiempo al mar. Hasta que llegue un momento en que no vuelva a verla, y él y Gou se queden completamente solos.

Rin quiere llorar cada vez que piensa en eso.

Es _él_ quien debería ser como su padre. No para morir ahogado, sino para nadar todo lo que él no pudo. Durante las tardes que pasa con su abuela, escucha decenas de historias sobre él, relatos que lo dejan con la frente arrugada porque no consigue recordar cómo nadaba papá. A veces ni siquiera puede recordar su rostro fuera de las fotografías, y a menudo se pregunta si en alguna ocasión llegó a verlo nadar.

Y Rin sabe por qué es eso. El motivo es el mismo que explica que últimamente apenas vea a su madre: necesitan ganar dinero, y su padre no podía ganar el dinero suficiente para todos cuando nació él. Así que dejó de nadar y se buscó un trabajo que lo mataría con lo que tanto había amado.

Los primeros días que va al club de natación, Rin se pregunta si papá se enfadaría con él si estuviese ahí. La abuela dice que adoraba nadar, algo que no pudo hacer tanto como quería y que Rin pasa las tardes haciendo. Pero la abuela –y su madre– también dicen que su padre los quería, a él y a Gou. Y Gou no quiere ni oír hablar de meterse en el agua, pero Rin sí y quiere que papá, dondequiera que esté, se enorgullezca de él.

—¿Eso no es un poco retorcido? —replica Sousuke el día que Rin se lo dice.

Rin niega con la cabeza. No espera que su amigo lo entienda. Después de todo, la familia de Sousuke sí está entera. Él no tiene que pensar en esas cosas y puede quejarse cuando recibe una bronca en casa.

Rin daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar.


End file.
